Small satellite dishes may be mounted to the outside of a structure, such as a home and allow a viewer to receive communication services, such as television programming, via a communication satellite. The satellite dish may be mounted in various places on a structure, such as a roof, side wall or railing. The satellite dish includes an antenna, such as a low noise blocking (LNB) converter, for receiving television programming from the communication satellite. The LNB may include multiple coaxial outputs which are connected to cabling that transmits communication signals into a structure for further processing by one or more satellite receivers, such as a television receiver set-top box. Electrical switching devices are utilized to communicatively couple the satellite receivers to various cabling that connects to one or more satellite antenna. However, many installation configurations, such as railing mount satellite dish installations, do not provide an adequate location to position the electrical switching device at the proper level and/or orientation. Thus, mounting, solutions are desired that provide more suitable locations for placement of the electrical switching devices.